Jaune's Legacy
by Un4givinCarnage
Summary: The story of how clumsy Jaune became a warrior with the help of his teammates and friends. There will be some romance. This is my first fanfic so all types of reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you readers out there. This is my first fanfic ever and I wanted to write a story about Jaune Arc so we'll see how this goes. I welcome criticism and ideas about where this story will go. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum**

Jaune hated flying almost as much as he hated himself for lying and sneaking into Beacon. As soon as he saw the dust-plane he knew this was going to be unpleasant. Now here he was trying not to spill the contents of his stomach all over the floor of the dust-plane.

He didn't know if he was going to last much longer. Luckily a news report appeared and distracted him briefly from his upset stomach. The report was interrupted by the image of a middle-aged woman.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon" she said

'Who's that' wondered Jaune

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch"

'WITCH CRAFT!'

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge needed and the training to protect our world."

The woman now known as Glynda Goodwitch then disappeared.

Finally the dust plane landed not long after her speech and Jaune ran as fast as he could to find the nearest trash can. He spent around ten minutes just throwing up before he could finally recover.

Now he had one problem, he had no idea where he was going, before he could even ponder on this too long he noticed a large explosion up ahead of him.

'Wow, not even here a half hour and someone's already exploded. This academy is hardcore.' He thought.

He approached the scene to find a girl collapsed on the walkway. He thought it would be nice to help her up. 'After all strangers are friends you just haven't met yet.' He thought to himself.

"Hey…. I'm Jaune." He said

"Ruby, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" she chuckled.

'Oh here we go again with this.' He thought.

They decided to go for a walk and chat a little while trying to find out where they were supposed to go.

"Look all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on"

"Look I'm sorry, Vomit boy was just the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yea, what if I called you crater face?"

"Hey that explosion was an accident!"

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it"

"Do they?"

"Yes…. Maybe….. No, not really."

Jaune was enjoying their conversation; usually his conversations don't go over very well since he was so horrible at not being clumsy and awkward around other people. They had remained silent for a few minutes until Ruby decided to show off her 'sweet heart'. The next thing Jaune knew he was face to blade with a gigantic scythe. 'HOLY SHIT' he thought to himself.

"Sooo, I got this thing." She said as she so casually planted it into the ground like it weighed nothing

"I… uh, can see that" Jaune tried to calmly state. "So your preferred weapon is a gigantic freaking scythe."

"Not only that but it's also a customizable, high impact, sniper rifle."

"A what?"

"It's also a gun."

"Oooh. That's… deadly"

"So what have you got?"

"I got a sword and a shield" he demonstrated as he pulled out his shielth and sword

"So what do they do?"

"The shield gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away."

"Wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yea, yea it does."

"Don't feel bad, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to designing weapons and I may have gone a bit overboard designing it."

"Wait wait wait, you made that?!"

"Of course, all students at Signal academy design their own weapons."

'This girl just keeps getting deadlier and deadlier. I couldn't even get creative with my Lego design kits and here she is designing a freaking scythe that can change into a sniper rifle. Better remember to not piss her off.' Jaune thought to himself.

"Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked

"Not exactly… it's more of a hand me down. My great great grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds like more of a family heirloom to me."

Jaune was not exactly proud of this sword and shielth. Mostly because of the symbol that was on the shielth. His family crest, that crest alone reminded him of all the expectations that were put on him. Not to mention it was such a simple weapon compared to all the cool and complex weapons here at Beacon

"Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

That surprised Jaune. Not many people really complemented on his weapon of choice. Jaune considered Ruby his friend now with that little comment.

"Thanks Ruby."

"So why did you help me back there in the courtyard?"

"Eh… Why not, my mom always said that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

That quote both inspired and depressed Jaune because it acted as a way to get through some of his hardest days but it also reminded him of his mother's death. Something that Jaune hated being reminded of.

"So do you know where we're going?" questioned Ruby

"Nope, I was following you. Do you think there might be a school directory, maybe a food court?"

Ruby giggled

"Some kind of recognizable landmark?"

She snickered again.

"Is that a no?"

"That's a no."

**Well that was a thing. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter even though it's not much different from the regular show. Also a shout out to tjcharelot for being my editor and grammar nazi that he is. I plan to follow the canon story up to episode 16 with some alterations and I'll probably skip some parts just so I can get to the part in the story where I want it to be. Leave a review and all comments are welcomed. I would love to hear suggestions as to where this story should go but as far as a story I have pretty detailed plan as to where I want it to go but I'm open to suggestions. Thank you for your time and have a good one, Carnage out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my beloved readers I tried to get out this second chapter as soon as possible. So without any further introductions I present chapter 2**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum**

Jaune and Ruby made their way to the auditorium after much confusion, frustration and crying (Done by our beloved Jaune) they finally found where they were supposed to go. As they walked Jaune noticed a rather busty blonde waving at Ruby.

"Hey Ruby over here, I saved you a spot." Said the female blonde.

"Hey I gotta go that's my sister! I'll see you after the ceremony." Said ruby.

"Hey, wait!" His shouts were either ignored or unheard as Ruby sprinted off to join the blonde. "Great, where am I gonna find another quirky girl to talk to." Little did he know that a person greatly involved with his future was right behind him. He decided it was just best to try and find a good spot in the sea of students. He did notice a rather loud conversation and decided to investigate. He walked towards the large commotion only to see Ruby in the arms of the blonde girl from earlier. There was also this white haired girl who was yelling at her and holding a pamphlet about dust. She started going off about the Schnee dust company's policies but he had a hard time keeping up with what she was saying. She then shoved the pamphlet in Ruby's face and was about to walk off before the female blonde stopped her and said something about getting on the wrong foot.

"Yeah! Great idea sis!" Ruby then turned around to face the white haired girl.

"Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out, we can go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." She then pointed towards Jaune

'HEY DON'T GET ME INVOLVED!' thought Jaune. He lost interest and walked away before he could get fully involved in the conversation. He tried to awkwardly wade through the crowd and he accidentally pumped into a girl with pink highlights in their hair. He went to help her up and noticed that she was actually a he. He then saw how the guy had magenta colored eyes.

"So… pretty." Said Jaune.

"Um… you okay?" asked the boy

"YEA I'M FINE! It's just that you have pretty eyes."

"Riiiiight, the name's Ren"

"Jaune, Jaune Arc. Sorry at first you looked like a….. never mind."

"Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go meet up with a friend."

"Same to you Ren, I'll see you later." Jaune said weakly. 'Great, the second person you meet and you mistake him for a girl, way to go Jaune.' He thought to himself. Before he could cause any more damage a man with a cane walked up to the microphone and everyone quieted down as he prepared to make a speech. Even Jaune knew enough about Beacon to know that it was Ozpin.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

During that speech Jaune noticed that Ozpin looked like him during class, tired and bored. 'I wonder how many times he's given that speech to new students like us.' Jaune wondered. He felt a powerful but gentle aura coming off of Ozpin. Jaune wondered exactly what Ozpin was capable of. Ozpin then walked off the stage and Glynda stepped in to take his place.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready." Glynda stared directly at Jaune with those last few words. He felt as if his soul was just pierced with a mere stare.

"You are dismissed." She said.

Later that night as Jaune was getting ready for bed, he looked through his stuff to find his pajamas but was surprised to find footie pajamas and bunny slippers instead of his usual sleep wear. He picked up the note that was left on them that said

'Thought you might want these instead of your usually boring pajamas, this should help you make a few friends. ;D

Love Dad

P.S.- I actually did burn down the kitchen like you joked I would but you won't read this until you're already at Beacon and hey we wanted to get that dumb old kitchen remodeled anyways right?'

'Could this day get any worse? I mean seriously dad? FOOTIE pajamas? Now people are already gonna know how weird I am.' Thought Jaune. He quickly changed into his pajamas and walked into the ballroom. He received a few weird looks from the people who had noticed what he was wearing but nobody said anything. He finally had enough of all the awkward tension and freakish looks he was getting

"YEA I'M WEARING FOOTIE PAJAMAS! YOU JELLY?" Everyone was in an uproar about that last comment. Jaune didn't know if they were laughing at what he said or just plain laughing at him. He decided to just go to bed, he was gonna need as much sleep as he could get with the initiation being tomorrow.

Jaune slept pretty well and woke up feeling good; until he remembered where he was. He finally got up after spending ten minutes in bed with his soul-crushing regret. He got up, got dressed, and did his morning routine. He went into the locker room to get his things when he noticed Weiss and another red headed girl talking about forming teams and decided to use his father's advice in hopes of wooing Weiss. His father had always told him that girls look for confidence. He put on his best false confidence and walked over to them.

"Hey you know what's great? Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you."

'Wow I sound like a complete douche.' Jaune thought

"You again?" Weiss said with disgust in her voice.

"Nice to meet you Jaune" said the red head. He completely ignored her and continued to talk to Weiss.

'Wow I am doing this whole confidence thing wrong.' He thought

"So, Weiss I couldn't help but hear your fondness of me the other day"

'This whole thing is just a gigantic train wreck waiting to blow up in my face.' He thought

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Weiss said

"No need to be embarrassed. So, I have been hearing rumors about teams and I was thinking you and me and could be a good one. What do you say?"

'Stop… just stop before you get yourself hurt' he thought

"Actually I think the teams are comprised of four students each" stated the red head.

'Screw it, if I'm going to do this I might as well follow through.' He thought

"You don't say, well hot stuff if you play your cards right then you might end up on the winning team." Jaune said as he pointed to himself.

"Jaune is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" asked Weiss.

"Not in the slightest"

"This is Pyrrha, She graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it"

"Won the Vystral tournaments four years in a row."

"Nope"

"SHE'S ON THE FRONT OF EVERY PUMPKIN PETE'S MARSHAMALLOW FLAKES BOX!"

*Gasp* "That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

'I underestimated this girl. She must be good the cereal box doesn't lie.' He thought

"Now do you seriously think that you're in a position to be asking this girl to be on your team?"

That last comment hit him hard, hard enough to break through his false confidence.

"I-I guess not… sorry for wasting your time."

"Jaune I think you'd make a great leader." Said Pyrrha

"Thanks for that Pyrrha, its people like you that help me keep going."

Pyrrha was both flattered and surprised at Jaune's sudden change in character. She could see it in his eyes that this was the real Jaune.

"Sorry for acting like a douche. My father said that confidence is always what women look for."

Before Pyrrha could say anything an announcement was made over the intercom asking for the presence of all first year students at Beacon cliff. Jaune took that as a chance to escape this awkward interaction and sped off towards Beacon cliff.

Jaune arrived at the cliff and took his place on one of the platforms. Once everyone had arrived Ozpin stepped forward to address the group.

"Today you will be given teammates. These teammates will be with you the rest of your time here at Beacon so try to pair up with someone you can work well with. This being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. Once you have landed you will need to make your way to the northern end of the forest and pick up a relic. Then you must make it back to the top of this cliff with your relic intact."

'How exactly are we gonna get down this cliff?' Jaune wondered

"Any questions?"

"Yes, um sir."

"Fantastic! Take your positions."

'He's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do is he?'

Weiss was the first to be launched and one by one the students were launched into the air.

'No.'

"Parachutes?" asked Jaune.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

As the line of students started wearing thin Jaune started to panic.

'NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO'

Ruby was launched

'FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'

Ozpin watched as Jaune was flung into the air.

"and there he goes." Said Goodwitch

"how do you think he'll do?" asked Ozpin

"He's a dead man. A flying dead man."

**Well that was a bit more difficult than I anticipated. I think I'm gonna start chopping down on some parts so we can finally get somewhere besides the story that we all already know. I apologize for the lack of development in Jaune's character. I will definitely focus more on this in the next upcoming chapters. As always please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing on this story and criticism and suggestions are welcome, Carnage out **


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum**

Jaune was a clever boy. He may have not been the best fighter or the strongest but if there was one thing that Jaune had and that was his ability to think fast in dangerous situations. Naturally Jaune had one thought in his mind as he was falling. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.' He was falling at a rapid speed and he had no idea how to land without majorly injuring himself. He noticed everyone else around him was having an easy time with this.

'Why does life hate me?' he thought. Jaune was about to give up hope on a safe landing until a spear came out of nowhere and stuck him to a tree. 'Thank you life.' He took a good look at the spear and noticed that it was the one Pyrrha had back in the locker room.

"THANK YOU PYRRHA!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Jaune was just glad that his face didn't get acquainted with the ground. 'Okay, now to get down from here' he thought as he tried to pull out the spear. The spear was not coming loose from the tree at all. 'She really is good. Cereal box you have not lied to me yet.'

...

'I hope he's alright' Pyrrha thought as she tracked down the blonde boy in hopes of partnering up with him. 'I saw something in him when we were in the locker rooms. It was brief but it was still there. Not to mention there's finally someone who isn't treating me differently because of my reputation.'

…

"Come on, let me down already." Jaune told the spear. 'Great now I'm talking to spears.' He thought. He looked down and noticed Weiss come through the bushes. 'Must… stay….quiet and hope she doesn't see me.' She looked up. 'DAMN IT. Whatever you do just don't make eye contact with the mean lady.' She turned around and quickly walked in the opposite direction.

"Fine, I didn't wanna be partners with you anyways!"

"What about me?" Pyrrha asked as she emerged from the bushes.

"Well…. If the cereal box approves then so do I."

"The what?"

"Nothing."

….

Jaune and Pyrrha had been walking through the woods for a while now without finding a single trace of any structure where a relic could be.

'I wonder why she went out of her way to help m-' Jaune's thought was interrupted by a branch that swung back and hit him in the face.

"Sorry!" said Pyrrha.

"It's fine, just a scratch."

"Why didn't you activate your aura?"

"Huh?"

"Your aura, do you….know what aura is?"

"Of course I do! It's like magic right?"

"no"

"Chi?"

"No"

"Ki?"

"NO"

"…Chakra?"

"Not even close. Aura is the manifestation of our soul; it shields and protects our hearts. With enough training someone can even use it as a shield. Everyone has it, even animals."

"What about the monsters of Grim?"

"No, they lack a soul and they are manifestations of the evil of this world. They are the darkness and we are the light."

"And that's why we fight them!"

"It's not about why, it's about understanding. Understanding both light and dark can help us manifest our aura, everyone has a little of both. Our aura can act as a force that can protect us from harm."

"IT'S LIKE A FORCE FIELD!"

"If you want to look at it that way then yes. Now close your eyes and concentrate."

"O…Ok"

'Ok now I can finally confirm for myself if what I saw in the locker room is true.' Pyrrha thought.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite and distant and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."

As Pyrrha finished unlocking Jaune's soul he felt a rush of power unlike anything he had felt before. Jaune felt more confident in himself and he felt like he was much more alert. He felt ready to do anything. He looked at Pyrrha and noticed how tired she was.

"Pyrrha are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I used my aura to unlock yours and by the looks of it you have a lot of it."

What Pyrrha didn't tell Jaune was that when she unlocked his aura, she also peered into his soul and got a good look at who he really was. She had to admit that she had didn't expect him to be such a kind person. She was also surprised to see the amount of aura that Jaune had. His aura gave her a warm feeling just being around it. She felt her own confidence boost up and she felt like she could trust Jaune. This aura was by far one of the brightest and warmest aura she had ever felt.

"Do you hear that?" Jaune asked

Pyrrha snapped out of her daze.

"Hear what?"

"I think I heard a sloth in the distance."

"Since when do sloths make sounds?"

…

They had been going through the forest for a while now and were still no closer to finding any place where a relic could be. They finally came to a small clearing and noticed a cave entrance to the side.

"Think this is it?"

They decided to head into the cave and look.

"I don't think this is it"

"Pyrrha… I made this torch can you at least humor me for like five more feet."

He then tripped and dropped his torch into a puddle of water immediately extinguishing it.

"Do you feel that?" asked Pyrrha

"What? The soul-crushing regret? Been feeling that since this morning."

"Not that. It's… warm."

"I think I see something glowing up ahead."

They continued to walk in darkness towards the light source until they were face to face with it.

"It's the relic!"

As Jaune reached out to grab it Pyrrha tried to stop him but was too late.

"Gotcha…. Oh."

….

Yang and Blake had reached the forest temple and gotten their relic and were waiting for more people to show up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Did you hear that Blake? Some girl's in trouble!"

….

'Go to Beacon they said, it'll be a fun time they said. DEATHSTALKERS ARE NOT A FUN TIME.' Jaune thought to himself

"PYRRHA THIS IS NOT THE RELIC, IT'S NOT!" Jaune yelled at Pyrrha while hanging on to the deathstalker's tail.

"Jaune whatever you do don't let-"

"AAAAAAAAAAA"

"-go"

Jaune was then flung into the forest by the deathstalker. 'Fanfrickentastic' he thought to himself as he was flying through the air. 'Oh hey there's Ruby….riding a nevermore….aaaaand she's falling….aaand I'm colliding into her.' Jaune got the wind knocked out of him as he collided into Ruby and then they both collided into a tree.

"What… was that?" Ruby asked in a dazed state.

"Sup Rubes." Jaune said as he hung from a tree branch.

Not long after that a girl riding an Ursa broke through the trees quickly followed by Ren. 'Riding an Ursa, Ren you are one crazy S.O.B.' Jaune thought to himself. 'Hey it's Pyrrha! Aaaaand the deathstalker is right behind her…great.' He then looked up and noticed Weiss falling from a nevermore. 'Ok Jaune don't mess this up.' Jaune thought to himself as he jumped to catch her. As he caught her he looked her dead in the eyes and said

"This is gonna hurt."

And hurt it did as Jaune hit the ground first which knocked the wind out of him followed by Weiss. Jaune's back was in immense pain as the heiress sat on top of him. Jaune felt helpless as he watched the action unfold in front of him as Ruby dashed towards the deathstalker only to find that her attacks barely even harmed it. She was forced to retreat and sprint back towards the group. Her sister Yang ran out to help her but both were stopped by the nevermore as it shot its feathers at the sisters. Ruby's cape was pinned down by one of the feathers and the deathstalker was closing in fast. It was about to attack Ruby but its attack was stopped dead in its tracks as a wall of ice appeared around the deathstalker's tail. 'Nice save Weiss.' The three girls rejoined the group and Jaune noticed the nevermore coming back around

"Guys that thing is circling back around, any plans?" Said Jaune.

"There's no reason to stay here. Our objective is to get the relic and make it back to the cliff" Said Weiss

"She's right there's no need for us to fight these things" said Ruby

"Run and live, I can get behind that"

Jaune and Ruby both ran up to grab an artifact. As soon as that was done the gang made a mad dash for the cliff. The nevermore was persistent though and flew ahead of them. They were all forced to take cover among some ruins and plan their next course of action. Jaune noticed the deathstalker following them.

"Guys we gotta move!" yelled Jaune. He looked back and saw Nora fire a few grenades at the nevermore. They moved up to the bridge and before they could all make it across the nevermore crashed into the bridge and separated the group. Jaune looked over and saw Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha fighting the deathstalker. 'Pyrrha's in trouble!' he thought to himself.

"Nora they need our help, do you think you can get us over there?"

"NO PROBLEM!"

She then hit the bridge with her hammer and sent them both flying to the other side. As Jaune was flying he pulled out his sword and landed on the deathstalker. He stabbed it in the eye and jumped off as Nora came down and smashed it's head with her hammer. It managed to almost hit Nora but she blocked it and it sent her flying back and knocking Blake off the bridge. She quickly recovered though, much to Jaune's relief, and swung over to help deal with the nevermore problem. The deathstalker decided to attack the bridge and it threatened to fall.

"We gotta move!" yelled Jaune. The four of them charged the deathstalker. It jabbed at us with one of its claws only to be blocked by Pyrrha and it jabbed at her with its other claw but Jaune blocked that one as well. It brought its tail down and tried to hit them but the moved out of the way just in time and Ren came up and jumped on the tail. He started shooting at the tail while Nora fired grenades at its face and Pyrrha launched her spear into another one of the deathstalker's eyes. The deathstalker managed to fling Ren off. Jaune noticed that the tail was barely hanging on.

"Pyrrha hit the tail!"

"Done!"

She flung her shield at the deathstalker's tail and severed the tip. It was slightly embedded in the deathstalker's exoskeleton.

"Nora nail it!"

She jumped on Pyrrha's shield and propelled herself into the air and came down with enough force to send the stinger through the deathstalker's skull and hit the bridge to send the rest of them flying over the deathstalker.

Jaune looked over just in time to see Ruby cut off the head of the nevermore.

"Wow…" was all Jaune could say

The group met up and Jaune got over his shock.

"I hope you all enjoyed that because there is no way in hell we're doing that again." Said Jaune

…..

Teams and leaders were finally being assigned and it was time for Jaune's team to go up.

"The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you shall work together as Team JNPR."

'Everything I have done has lead up to this moment, but I feel bad for the person that has to lead this team especially with me on it.' Jaune thought.

"Lead by Jaune Arc."

'Fuck'

"Congratulations Jaune!" said Pyrrah as she slapped him on the back.

'This…. This is….. This is a mistake. I'm not fit to lead this team.' Jaune thought

'I'm glad Jaune was made our leader. He may not see it but he has the qualities to become a great leader and a great warrior. He just has to get over his lack of confidence.' Pyrrha thought to herself as she exited the stage with her newly founded team.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always please leave a review, Carnage out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune loved to sleep, but on this particular night he just couldn't fall asleep. The idea of him being team leader just didn't sit right with him. He snuck into Beacon believing that he was going to improve his skills and become a hero like his ancestors before him. He sat up and looked at his teammates around the room. He looked at Pyrrah and how she had a bright smile on her face. That smile always brightened his day. He saw Nora continually squirm in bed and giggle about something she was dreaming about.

'That girl still has energy to burn even while sleeping.' Jaune thought to himself. Last but not least he looked at Ren and how he slept so calmly. Ren truly was the calm and reasonable one of their team. These people were truly skilled and still had the potential to become even better than they were now. 'I'm scared. I'm scared that I might let them down. They all put their trust in me and in return I lied to them. I regret this decision to sneak into Beacon. I should've listened to dad. Who am I to bring these people down just because I wanted to be a hero.' Jaune thought back to the night before he left for Beacon.

***FLASHBACK***

**Jaune was sitting at home packing his stuff in his room when his father came in.**

"**Jaune you don't have to do this." Said Jaune's father**

"**Dad if I'm ever going to live up to the family name then this is something I need to do."**

"**If you think that then I won't stop you. Just know that whatever you do, you are always welcome back home. I don't know where you got this idea that we expect you to be a great hero but in time you'll see that being a hero is not all it's cracked up to be."**

"**Thanks dad, I know I can do this"**

"**Good luck son"**

***FLASHBACK END***

Jaune got out of his bed, put his hoodie on, and left the room. He traveled down the corridors and went outside. He approached the statue of his great grandfather and sighed.

"What do I do? I bet Beacon would be a breeze for you. All of the tales I heard about how great you were and how you were good at everything." Jaune said.

"Something troubling you Jaune?" said Ozpin

Jaune was surprised to see Ozpin come out of nowhere.

"Beautiful night, wouldn't you say so?" asked Ozpin.

"Yea…"

"…"

"…. I don't mean to sound rude but did you need something?"

"I'm wondering what a healthy young man like you is doing talking to a statue late at night."

"….venting…."

"I see. Do you want to talk about it?"

Jaune had planned to just go back inside and try to go to sleep again but apparently his mind had other plans.

"My team" said Jaune

"What's wrong with your team?" asked Ozpin

"Me, I'm the problem."

"Hmmm?"

"I don't deserve to be leader. I'm not fit to lead this team; I'm only going to bring them down."

"You already are Jaune."

"I am?"

"The moment you start doubting yourself is the moment you start failing. If you can't set an example then how do you expect them to follow it? You have the potential to be a great leader."

"I'm not exactly sure about that."

"Jaune do you care about your team?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you are already doing better than me."

"What?"

"When I was put in charge of my team I went through the same thing you are going through right now, however my nerves got the better of me and I started to believe that my teammates hated me because I was such an awful leader and in turn I started to hate them. I kept feeling sorry for myself and that lead to me making stupid mistakes. Eventually it got to the point where we were all at each other's throats and our team fell apart. I could've prevented this had I believed in myself. They were never against me, in fact they tried to help me realize that I was a great leader, but I refused to listen. Don't make the same mistake as me."

Jaune took those words to heart but he still wasn't completely convinced.

"Go back to bed Mr. Arc."

"Yes sir"

"Oh and Jaune"

"Yes?"

"Tell your father that the baby bird still hasn't learned how to fly."

Jaune didn't understand that last part but the rest of what he talked about did make sense. Jaune still was uncertain about whether or not he should be leading this team but that would have to wait until morning.

**In case any of you were wondering this takes place the night before their first day of class. As always please review, Carnage out.**


	5. Chapter 5

'It's been a pretty shitty day.' Jaune thought to himself as he sat at the lunch table. He had trouble sleeping the previous night but this wasn't new, he had trouble sleeping ever since they were assigned teams. The team leader thing still didn't quite sit well with him. He had lost to Cardin Winchester in combat training class, not to mention that Cardin has been picking on him since the first week of school and that included today. As he pondered these thoughts Pyrrah and Ruby both took notice of how quiet he was and decided to speak up.

"Jaune are you okay?" asked Pyrrah worriedly

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?

"Well… it's just that you seem a little… not fine." Said Ruby

"Guys I'm fine." Jaune said unconfidently.

Jaune couldn't help but notice Cardin laughing over at another table and looked over at what was going on. He was making fun of Velvet and pulling on her ears. 'God he pisses me off. Poor Velvet, I wish I could help her but I would only make the situation worse for both of us.' Jaune thought to himself.

'There he goes again.' Pyrrah thought. 'That same look of sadness and regret that's been happening ever since the school year began. I rarely see him have an honest smile anymore. It's a shame too because he has a truly heartwarming smile.' She then noticed at what Jaune was staring at and became upset.

"Jaune, he has been picking on you since the first week of school." Said Pyrrah.

"Who? Cardin? Naw he just likes to mess around." Said Jaune

'Well that's a lie' thought Ruby.

"He's a bully" said Ruby angrily.

"Oh please, tell me one time where Cardin has bullied me."

Jaune immediately regretted saying that as he remembered several accounts of Cardin bullying him just this week. Cardin took any chance he could to make Jaune's life miserable, anything from knocking his books out of his hands to shoving him in a rocket propelled locker and launching him somewhere.

"Guys seriously I'm fine." Said Jaune

"Jaune you know if you ever need any help you can just ask." Said Pyrrah

"OOO WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!" Said Nora excitedly as she showed a wide grin.

"Guys he isn't just a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone so don't worry about it." Jaune said as he got up to from the table to go dump his tray. He noticed that Cardin was pulling on Velvet's ears even harder now and it was causing her a lot of pain. 'Damn it all, why am I such a coward?' Jaune thought to himself as he walked towards the trash can even faster now. Jaune had an eerie feeling as he walked away almost as if someone was watching him.

**One week later**

Jaune still wasn't getting much sleep so as a result he fell asleep in Mr. Oobleck's class.

"What was the advantage that the Faunus had over general Lagoon's forces?" asked Mr. Oobleck

Jaune was having a good dream about knights and cereal when Cardin flicked a piece of paper at Jaune and woke him up.

"HUH WHA- CEREAL!"

Everyone started laughing except Mr. Oobleck who only looked disappointed. Cardin was laughing the hardest and was singled out by Mr. Oobleck

"Cardin perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject." Asked Mr. Oobleck

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a human."

"You're not the most open minded of individuals are you?" asked Pyrrah.

"What? You got a problem!"

"No I have the answer. Many Faunus are known to have near perfect sight in the dark."

"General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His army was outmatched and the general was captured." Said Blake. "Perhaps if he had paid attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

'Get owned Cardin' Jaune thought as he laughed at Blake's comment. However this didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Oobleck who then approached him and told him to stay after class.

Pyrrah decided to wait after class for Jaune. She had been feeling a little strange the past few weeks but she couldn't understand what it was. It was something that gave her an odd feeling but as she tried to brush it off it came back stronger than ever.

….

He didn't pay much attention to what Mr. Oobleck was saying because he was too focused on avoiding making eye contact with Cardin. 'What is he so mad about?' Jaune thought to himself. After Mr. Oobleck finished what he was saying and gave them their punishment assignment he let them go. On their way out Jaune was pushed down by Cardin.

"You know I really will break his legs" said Pyrrah as she helped him off the ground.

Jaune didn't have a chance to ponder what she just said because found himself being dragged to the roof. When they got to the roof Jaune noticed how far up they were.

"Pyrrah I know I'm going through a hard time right now but I'm not THAT depressed, I could always become a farmer of something." Jaune said as he looked down.

"NO!" Pyrrah shouted as she pulled Jaune away from the ledge. "That's not why I brought you up here. Jaune I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters so I want to help you."

That made Jaune's heart sink as what she just said sank into Jaune's brain.

"What?"

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us."

"You… think I need help?"

"N-no that's not what I meant"

"But you just said it."

"Jaune everyone needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. YOU made it to BEACON that speaks volumes of what you're capable of."

The glass was cracked

"You're wrong I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say of course you belong here."

The glass has been shattered

"NO I don't. I… wasn't really accepted into Beacon."

"Wh-what do you mean"

"I mean I DIDN'T go to combat school, I DIDN'T pass any tests, and I DIDN'T earn my spot at this academy. I lied. I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied"

He tried his best to not let everything spill out but he had been lying since day 1 and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why?"

"Because this is what I wanted to be. My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors. They were all heroes and I wanted to be one too but… I was just never good enough."

"Then please Jaune let me help you"

That was the last straw.

"I DON'T WANT HELP! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero! I'm tired of being the lovable IDIOT that is stuck in a tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own then what am I?"

She tried to reach out and grab his hand but he backed away.

"Just leave me alone."

"If… that's what you think is best." Pyrrah stated sadly as she turned around to go back downstairs.

'Great I just hurt the one person who is willing trying to help me. Not much different from everything else in my life, just a bunch of screw ups. I should have never come here. Not only did I lie to everyone here at Beacon but I walked into Beacon with so much confidence that I actually started to believe I earned my way into this school. Now I'm in another situation that I can't get out of without making people hate me. I'm sorry Pyrrah.' Jaune thought to himself.

"Heh heh oh Jaune" Said Cardin as he climbed onto the roof.

'Oh no' Jaune thought to himself.

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So you snuck into Beacon huh? I got to say Jaune I never expected you to be such a rebel." Cardin said smugly.

"Please Cardin please don't tell anyone." Jaune begged

"Jaune come on I'd never rat out a friend"

"A… a friend?"

"Of course. You and I are buddies now, and the way I see it as long as you are there when I need you then you and I are gonna be friends for a long time. That being said I really don't have time for those extra readings Mr. Oobleck gave to us. Think you could take care of that friend? Oh don't worry Jaune your secret is safe with me." Cardin said as he gave the most evil smile he could. He then disappeared below the roof and to the balcony below.

'This isn't going to end well.' Jaune thought to himself as he sat in silence trying to comprehend how screwed he was.

….

'Why? Why does it hurt so much? Why am I crying? Why am I running? Why won't he let me help him? What is going on with me?' Pyrrah thought about these questions as she ran down the stairs. She stopped at the final stair and sat down so she could wipe the tears away and compose herself before she walked out into the hallway. She had been watching Jaune closely for weeks now, trying to feel that same flare in his aura that had appeared in the forest, but she just couldn't sense it until that one shining night where she saw just how powerful his aura really was….

**Sorry for the late update. I've been thinking about where I'm gonna take this story. I tried to throw in some of Ruby's thoughts in there and you will definitely see more of team RWBY in the later chapters when I can do what I want. I'm gonna try to focus on Jaune, Pyrrah, and Ruby as the main characters but I'm still leaving that up to debate and I am open to suggestions but of course Jaune will stay as the the center focus. Thank you to all my readers out there for your support and as always leave a review, Carnage out.**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum and Roosterteeth do.**

Pyrrha was sitting on the steps still trying to wipe away the tears as she remembered what she saw a few nights ago.

***FLASHBACK***

Pyrrha often had nightmares when she was a kid and still had nightmares now. They were nightmares of a challenge that she couldn't overcome and how disappointed her father was at her every time she failed. Her father expected nothing but the best from her. Her family expected nothing but success. That drove her to be the best at Sanctum and succeed no matter what. She hated her family and how they wanted her to succeed where they never could and they would do anything to make sure she was 'motivated'.

That was until she reached Beacon, the nightmares had just suddenly stopped. She brushed it off thinking it was just her being away from her family. She was honestly happy that she was at Beacon. It gave her a chance to do things she never had the chance to do at home. Make friends, help others become better, be happy. Her family thought that these things were distractions and were for the weak.

Pyrrha thought about all these things as she sat up in her bed. She looked over at her clock that said 11:30 P.M., she realized that she wasn't going to bed anytime soon so she decided to get up and get a glass of water. She was too buried in her thoughts to notice how warm it was in the room until she stepped in the hallway and noticed how cold it was but brushed it off like she did most weird things. She made her way down the hallway to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Pyrrha had cleared her mind of these thoughts about her family on her way back thinking that it was the cause of her sleep loss. She stepped back into the room and noticed an overwhelming aura. Something like she had never felt before. She recognized this aura as Jaune's. She had been waiting for days for it to show itself and here it was. Jaune wasn't glowing though which was strange but Pyrrha didn't think much of it. His aura felt warm and enlightening. She felt a smile appear on her face.

'Aura is the manifestation of our soul, so is this Jaune's soul?' Pyrrha asked herself. She didn't want to wake up any of her teammates so she snuck as quietly as she could over to Jaune to inspect this new phenomenon. She placed her hand on his chest and forced her aura to mingle with his so she could see for herself what was going on. She got to see Jaune's want to be strong so he could protect this world just as his ancestors did. She got to see his want to protect his friends, his kindness towards others, also his fear and his doubt in his own abilities. He tried to hide these things with a false mask of confidence and cockiness. She couldn't believe just exactly how much she didn't know about her leader. She looked around the room to see his aura shining once again due to a reaction with their auras mingling like in the forest. His aura not only covered himself but the whole room, more specifically his teammates including Pyrrha.

'He's been protecting us in our sleep with his aura and he doesn't even know it.' She thought.

Pyrrha was amazed at exactly how strong his aura was. It was even stronger than it was in the forest. She noticed him shifting in his sleep and wanted to move but found that neither her hand nor her feet would move. She couldn't pull away; his aura was just so warm and welcoming that Pyrrha practically had to pry herself away from Jaune. His soul was strong no doubt about that.

'He can't control it. His subconscious is doing it for him. He's practically burning through his aura at a rapid rate. Wait… is he the reason… why I haven't been having nightmares?'

Pyrrha thought about this and looked at her hands and how they were covered in white aura, Jaune's aura. She decided to think on this and went back to bed. As she drifted to sleep she thought about how warm the room was. She now knew why. As sleep finally took her she no longer feared her nightmares.

**Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to get this out there as a continuation of the last chapter. As always please leave a review and have a good day, Carnage out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy ever since school started up sooo yeah. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter**

It had been a few weeks ever since the argument on the rooftop and Jaune is becoming scarcer. Pyrrah is getting more frustrated by the day with his absence. He comes back to the room late and doesn't tell anybody where he went or what he was doing. He would leave at the most random of times and wouldn't tell where he was going. She was very agitated. All she wanted to do was help her leader out and she still had this very strange feeling in her chest whenever he would avoid her. It made her sad and depressed and a little angry. 'He just won't open up to me.' Pyrrha thought to herself as she stared out the window of her dorm.

'Fan-fricken-tastic' Jaune thought to himself as he waited outside his dorm room. 'I'm too scared to even enter my own room.' Jaune had been fraternizing with Cardin recently and it left him with a pretty shitty feeling. He was afraid of what his teammates would say if he told them the whole situation.

"Hey Jaune" said Ruby as she came out of her room. "Long time no see. Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh… ah nope! I got it."

"So where have you been lately?"

Jaune was gonna have to come up with an excuse fast. 'THINK THINK THINK…. I was…. Out on a date! Wait that's too unbelievable! Screw it I'm done lying.'

"I… uh… I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me. I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." Jaune slid done his door. "I'm a failure."

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope, You're a leader now Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

'Easy for you to say.'

"And what if I'm a failure at being a leader."

"Hmmmm… NOPE!"

'But you can't just… ah screw it.'

"You know you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kinda stuff." Jaune said to Ruby as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Nope, Jaune maybe you were a failure when you were a kid."

'Thanks'

"You might've been a failure the first day we met..."

'Thanks.'

"…but you can't be one now. Do you know why?"

"uuuuh"

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now Jaune, We both do! If we fail then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader Jaune and I think that can be you." Ruby got up and walked towards her door. "Have a good night Jaune." She then walked back into her room leaving Jaune in dead silence as he thought about her words. The silence didn't last long because he was interrupted by the beeping of his scroll. He opened it up only to see Cardin's stupid face.

"I know your busy with that dust project I gave you buuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of rapier wasps and make sure they've got reaaaally big stingers. It's important so don't screw this up.

'What am I doing with my life' Jaune thought to himself as he walked off to get the wasps.

….

The next day came pretty quickly and as usually Jaune was hanging around Cardin while they were heading into the forever fall forest. Ms. Goodwitch was explaining something but Jaune just couldn't focus on what she was saying. He was too busy pondering on what Ruby had said the night before. He was so busy thinking that he accidentally bumped into Cardin. 'Oh God please don't hurt me.' Jaune thought to himself as he pretended not to notice Cardin glaring at him. Jaune was pulled to the side by Cardin and dragged off with the rest of team CRDL. He looked over at Pyrrha and saw the pleading in her eyes for him to join the rest of his team but he just couldn't. He looked away from Pyrrha because it was just too hard to look her in the eyes and say he couldn't.

'Please come back to us.' Pyrrha thought as she watched Jaune walk off.

…

Jaune had to the realization that he was allergic to the sap they were collecting. He brought team CRDL their sap along with his share and one extra bottle for God knows what reason. He was too scared to ask. He probably wasn't going to like the answer.

"Great work Jauney boy. Now that wasn't too hard was it?" Cardin asked as Jaune collapsed in front of him and his team. "So I bet you're wondering why I asked you to bring six jars when there are only five of us."

"Oh I've been wondering about a lot of things today." Jaune said as he got up.

"Time to find out."

….

They had snuck up on a hill in front of teams RWBY and JNPR without the J. Jaune noticed Nora and Ren collecting sap and how Nora ate it at inhumane speeds. He also noticed Pyrrha standing among the rose pedals and how the sunlight streaming through the trees hit her just right. He noticed everyone just having a good time. 'I miss this. How did I come to this?' he thought to himself as he looked at who he was hanging out with. He noticed Cardin's look and followed his gaze to Pyrrha.

"Cardin what are we doing?"

"Payback."

'Oh no' Jaune thought to himself.

"Rapier wasps love sweets don't they Jaune."

'no no no no'

"So you're gonna hit her with a jar of sap you collected." He said as he pushed one of the jars into Jaune.

"Bu- But I can't do that."

"Oh yes you are or me and Goodwitch are gonna have a little chat and you'll be on the first dustplane out of beacon."

Jaune was cornered. He had no choice, so he got ready to throw the jar.

'…..dammit….'

He drew back his arm.

'….. dammit….'

He looked at Pyrrha and noticed her innocent smile

'DAMMIT!'

He couldn't do it. She was innocent, she had done nothing wrong. Jaune thought about what his father what do if he were here. His father was never embarrassed or disappointed in him. His father always supported him and loved him no matter what he did, but his father would be disappointed to see Jaune hurting an innocent person. The image of his father being disappointed in him made his heart ache. Seeing Pyrrha be punished for what he did made him hate himself even more.

"no"

"What did you say?"

"I SAID NO!" He then turned around and threw the jar at Cardin. 'Oh now I really did it.'

"Ohoho… you've done it now."

'Do your worse but I'm done being a bad leader. It's time I started acting like a leader should. Thanks Ruby.' Jaune thought to himself but still was a little afraid as team CRDL grabbed him and was about to give him the beating of a lifetime.

**I'm almost finished with the canon part of the story, After that then I can really have fun with this story. I went through the canon because they were a few points I wanted to change and so I could setup for Jaune's inner change as he progresses through the story. So glad I'm almost finished with the canon but I did having have fun with it. If you have an idea you would like to see then PM me and as always please review, Carnage out.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry for the late update. I'm going to try to update at LEAST once a week, if not more.**

Jaune was getting his ass handed to him by team CRDL. Jaune knew what he did was right but he was still scared of Cardin regardless. He was afraid Cardin would tell Goodwitch about his secret and then he'd be done for.

"Jaune that wasn't very smart of you. I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in tiny pieces." Cardin said smugly

"I don't care what you do to me but you are NOT messing with my team." Jaune said weakly due to his injuries.

"OH so all of a sudden you're a tough guy huh?" Cardin said with a look of anger in his eyes. He raised his fist in preparation to punch Jaune in the face.

'I… I did it. I stood up to Cardin for once! I'm not going to let him push me around anymore. I'm done being the coward…. I'm done being useless…. I AM DONE WITH BEING PUSHED AROUND AND TOLD WHAT TO DO!' Jaune mentally thought to himself as anger and self-confidence bubbled. He felt a burst of energy surge through him. He felt stronger, confident, more focused. He braced himself for whatever Cardin would through at him and he would face it without fear. Cardin's fist made contact with Jaune's face but Jaune didn't feel any pain, in fact Jaune didn't feel anything at all except for the pain from Cardin's previous hits disappearing. Jaune was dazed and couldn't see clearly. When his vision came back into focus he looked over and saw Cardin clutching his hand in pain. Jaune looked at himself and noticed that he was glowing and that some of the injuries from before had disappeared. Before Jaune could think too much of the events that had just occurred he heard a loud roar coming from some bushes. It didn't sound like a beowolf, oh no this was much more dangerous, an Ursa. Normally someone like Nora or Yang wouldn't even break a sweat when taking down an Ursa but sadly Jaune was not like them. No, with Jaune being Jaune he'll be lucky if he gets away with his life. Jaune took a closer look at the threatening grimm and saw that it was no regular Ursa, but an Ursa major. 'Screwed. We are so screwed.' Jaune thought to himself as he slowly backed away from the Ursa. The Ursa seemed to take a liking to Cardin while his so called 'friends' ran with their tails between their legs. Jaune hated Cardin for all the things he had done, but he couldn't leave a person behind. His parents taught him better than that and he was damn well going to do whatever he could to protect someone in need. The Ursa was starting to wear Cardin down until he was forced to crawl away. Jaune quickly got to his feet and pulled out his shielth and sword and jumped in front of the Ursa to get its attention away from Cardin. 'Not my best plan.' The Ursa clawed at Jaune with so much force that Jaune slid back but kept his footing. The Ursa slashed at him again but this time he blocked it and stood his ground. He pushed the claw back and slashed at the Ursa's chest barely leaving a scratch. The Ursa stumbled back from the force of the slash but it didn't seem hurt, however it was more pissed off than it already was. It slashed at Jaune again but he rolled out of the way at the last second. The Ursa then turned and slashed at his feet but he jumped dodging another of the Ursa's attacks, However jumping was a mistake because it left him vulnerable and the Ursa took advantage of that and slashed at him while he was still in the air. It sent him flying backwards into a roll and as he quickly recovered and stood up he decided to do the most logical thing he could think of and charge the Ursa while swinging his sword. The Ursa just swatted him away like a fly. 'Okay I need to find his weak spot because obviously everything I've been doing hasn't even phased it.' Jaune thought as he stood up and tried to catch his breath. Everything was dead silent and all Jaune could hear was his own heartbeat. He looked at its neck and noticed that there was absolutely no bone protecting it. 'THAT'S IT!' Jaune thought to himself as he lifted his shielth and sword again. 'IT'S NOW OR NEVER!' Jaune thought to himself as he charged at the beast. They were about to clash and Jaune could feel time slow down for him as he looked and saw where the beast was going to slash. He couldn't move his shield fast enough to block it. He was surprised to see the shield move on its own to block the attack, but he didn't have time to think about it as he quickly drove his blade into the beast's neck and severed its head from its body. Jaune stumbled back to take a look at what he just done. 'HOLY SHIT, DID YOU JUST SEE THAT? WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I ACTUALLY WON!' Jaune mentally shouted to no one. He had almost forgotten about Cardin. He walked over to Cardin and offered him a hand up. Cardin took it and stood up.

"Holy crap Jaune…"

'no no no no… no. Don't try to get buddy-buddy with me you ass.'

"Don't EVER mess with my team…my friends ever again."

Cardin looked at him with apologetic eyes but Jaune wasn't falling for it.

"Got it?"

Cardin shook his head in agreement. Jaune then turned around and walked away back towards Beacon. He had a lot to think about.

….

Jaune arrived back at Beacon and was about to head towards the infirmary. The class had got cut short due to the incident with the Ursa. Jaune was too buried in his thoughts to care about anything else. He just wanted to go to the infirmary and have his injuries checked out. The rest of team JNPR and all of team RWBY followed him at a safe distance worried about his condition. Ruby and Pyrrha were the ones who were the most worried for his condition while Ren and Blake suggested that he would be fine. Nora was eager to listen to Jaune's story of how he killed an Ursa Major, and Weiss? She didn't really care about whether or not he was all right. Pyrrha was about to pull her hair out of her head at how slow Jaune was going. He needed to go to the infirmary NOW. She thought that his injuries were a lot more serious than they actually were and she was about to go up to him and drag him the rest of the way but she remembered what Jaune had said on the rooftop and decided to leave him be.

'Who was it? Who helped me back in the forest? How do I say thank you? Why are team RWBY and my team trying to stealthily follow me?' Jaune had a bunch of questions buzzing around in his head but there was one particular question that rose above the rest. 'How do I apologize to Pyrrha for being an asshole?' He decided he needed to talk to her face to face and sent her a message to meet him on the roof tonight.

….

Pyrrha had been waiting for that message for a while. She was excited to be with Jaune alone on the rooftop. She still doesn't exactly know why but she was definitely excited. She could barely wait for the designated time. She had to mentally scold herself to play it cool and not get over excited.

….

'Okay play it cool' Pyrrha thought to herself

"No Cardin tonight? I thought you two were best buds."

Jaune turned to look at her with deep sorrow in his eyes and it almost broke Pyrrha's heart to see him like that

"Pyrrha… I'm sorry. I was a jerk, you were only trying to be nice and I had all this….this….stupid macho stuff in my hea-."

That was all Pyrrha needed to hear.

"Jaune it's ok… Your team really misses their leader, will you come back?" Jaune offered her a small but genuine smile and nodded. Pyrrha couldn't help but smile. She finally had her leader back. "You should come downstairs Ren made pancakes~" Pyrrha sang as she slowly walked towards the door to exit the roof. "No syrup though, you can thank Nora for that."

"Wait! I know I don't deserve it after all that happened but would you still be willing to help me become a better fighter."

Pyrrha almost lost her composure and had to turn around to let a smile escape her lips. She regained her composure and turned around with a blank face and walked over to Jaune and pushed him down.

"Hey!" Jaune said on the ground.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She offered him a hand up and he gladly took it. He was just glad that she forgave him. She was glad to have him by her side once again. This time she wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

"Let's try that again"

**CANON IS DONE WOOT WOOT! Now on to the non-canon parts, hopefully you guys like it. If you have any ideas for an OC I would love to hear it PM. As always please leave a review and have a good day! Carnage out **


	9. Chapter 8

**RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum and Roosterteeth**

Jaune was feeling pretty confident so he decided to train. He set his alarm clock for six o'clock so he could get up and do some training. As he walked into the training arena he noticed Ruby slicing and tearing through robots like no one's business. He went over to the console to check the settings. It was set for 10 robots at level 5. Jaune was flabbergasted, the normal training level for first years was 1-3 but here she was going above and beyond the expectations. Jaune could barely do 4 level 1 robots. Ruby finished up the remaining robots and walked over to Jaune.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ruby asked with a bright smile.

"Well I was going to train but I see you beat me to it."

Ruby pondered on something before she spoke up again.

"Well….how about we spar?"

Jaune looked over to the robots then back at Ruby then back to the robots then back to Ruby. He did this for nearly a minute before he finally responded.

"Um….no I kinda wanna keep my limbs."

"Oh come on!" Ruby said with a pout "I'll go easy on you."

"Nope"

"but-"

"Nope"

"How about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening."

"If you win you can have the training arena and I'll leave"

Jaune liked the sound of this.

"…but if I win then you take my partner for Combat training class today."

"Who's your partner?"

"Weiss"

'That's a nope deal' Jaune thought.

"READY….GO!" yelled out Ruby before even giving Jaune time to respond. Ruby propelled herself forward with a shot from crescent rose and nailed Jaune with the back of her scythe. He flew into the air and hit the wall at the back of the training arena. 'She's fast. I couldn't even see her movements.' Jaune thought as he got up and back into his stance. 'I can't trust my sight for this fight.' Jaune decided he was going to remain on defense until he could find an opening. Ruby launched herself at Jaune again and swung the back of her scythe down onto Jaune's shield. This caused him to slide back several feet but he kept his stance. This time when she propelled herself forward she moved past Jaune so she was behind him. He quickly turned around in time to block a shot from Crescent rose. Jaune kept blocking shots for a while until she finally let up. Jaune's arms were beginning to feel numb. He couldn't take much more of this. Jaune needed to think of something quick before his aura ran out. Ruby got ready to propel herself again. Jaune quickly moved to the side and shield bashed the air next to him. Instead of hitting air though he hit Ruby. Jaune figured out that since he couldn't see her movements he needed to anticipate where she would go. Ruby wasn't about to let Jaune win though. She switched Cresent rose to sniper mode and blasted Jaune point blank. Jaune flew back a couple yards and landed on his back, knocking the air out of him. He was lucky that they weren't allowed to use lethal ammo. Jaune had run out of aura signifying the end of the match. Ruby walked over and helped him up. 'I might've lost but that was definitely better than last time.' Jaune's training with Pyrrha was showing some good results.

"That was a good match" Said Ruby enthusiastically.

"Yeah but next time at least give me a choice when making a bet."

"Hehe sorry"

"Why do you want to trade partners so badly anyways?"

"I sorta played a prank on Wiess and now she's really mad at me."

"So you want me to take your place."

"Yep."

"THAT'S FANTASTIC!"

"Re…really?"

"NOPE." Jaune yelled and turned to exit the training arena. "I'm gonna go back to the dorms to shower and get ready for class."

"Sounds like a good plan."

The two walked in comfortable silence all the way back to the dorms. Jaune opened the door to his room and walked in. The first thing he noticed when he walked in was that Pyrrha was sitting up in her bed crying with her eyes closed.

"Pyrrha what's wrong?" said Jaune with concern

No response.

"Pyrrha?" He said as he slowly walked over to her. He walked up to her bedside and noticed that she was still asleep.

"Silver please…don't leave me with mom and dad." Pyrrha said in her sleep.

'Who's silver?' Jaune thought as he gently laid her back down on her bed. He looked at Pyrrha and noticed that she was still crying. He hated to see her cry. He gently brushed away the tears and stroked her hair. She seemed to calm down at this. Jaune continued to rub his fingers through her hair until she finally settled down. He looked over at Nora and Ren and they seemed perfectly fine. He was going to have to tell Pyrrha about the bet later. He decided against telling Pyrrha about what happened in her sleep. He didn't want to force her to tell him. 'She'll tell me when she wants to' Jaune thought as he went to take a shower.

….

"Ok Arc you can do this." Jaune said to himself as he walked into the training arena for the last class of the day. He looked around the training arena to see matches going on all around him. The large arena was able to divide into smaller sections for multiple matches by using walls coming out of the ground.

He scanned the area and found a very angry looking Weiss staring at Ruby who was in the middle of a match with an angry looking Pyrrha. After Jaune told Pyrrha about the bet she seemed to be in a bad mood the rest of the day.

Jaune walked over to Weiss who turned her attention to Jaune. 'Is it just me or did she just get angrier?' Jaune thought as he approached her. She got up and looked Jaune right in the eye.

"I hope you know this little bet you made is going to cost you an arm and a leg." Weiss said angrily. She turned around and headed toward their section of the training arena where they would hold their match. Jaune followed behind her and looked around at all the other matches that were being held. He felt like an innocent man on death row. Weiss walked to her side of the mini arena and took her stance. Jaune walked to his side and took his stance but couldn't stop himself from shaking. The bell rung as an indicator for the match to begin, she switched her dust cartridge to light blue and bound Jaune's feet to the ground. She charged at Jaune and froze in ice

'S-s-so…c-c-cold' thought Jaune. Weiss moved back to her original position and switched the dust cartridge to red; she struck the ground and sent a line of fire towards Jaune. Jaune and the ice both went up in flames. 'SO HOT' thought Jaune as he was blasted into the wall. Jaune barely managed to stand back up.

"I'm impressed that you managed to stand up after that, but it's time to put an end to this match." Weiss switched her cartridge to dark blue and flicked her blade down. A glyph appeared below Jaune and he instantly fell to the ground. "Do you know what the blue cartridge does?" Weiss said as she casually walked over to Jaune who was trying to get up.

"N-n-no" said Jaune trying with all his might to stand back up.

"It alters gravity. Remember back at the cliffs when we were facing the nevermore and Ruby finished it off by dragging it up the cliff and beheading it. It's the same glyph." Said Weiss as she approached Jaune and kicked away his shielth and sword. "That includes the amplification of gravity. Right now I have it set to 5x Earth's normal gravity. You're not going anywhere and it looks like you no longer have a weapon. Looks like I win." Weiss said smugly as she started to walk away.

"no"

"What?"

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

Jaune slowly started to stand up despite being under 5x the normal gravity. He was shining a bright white light. He stood up and released an ear deafening shout and charged at Weiss bare handed. Jaune ran at her with such speed and intensity that Weiss tried to back up but tripped. Jaune stopped and stood right above her and punched the ground next to Weiss' head. Jaune never saw his fist make impact with the ground, he blackout and fell to the ground.

Next chapter- **The festival and the pervy old man. **

**Well that was fun to write. Hopefully I did well. Shout out to foxtrot B-12 for his ideas on a couple OC's you will see in later chapters. Looking for a good cover image PM if you see any good ones. As always please leave a review and PM me any ideas you may have. Carnage out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum and Roosterteeth**

**Jaune's P.O.V.**

I stood in my living room back at my home in the village, a place I always felt welcome no matter what. I looked around and saw that things were a little different from when I last left. It was cleaner, not as dusty, and everything seemed in the right place. That was strange, neither my dad nor I ever clean up. I heard the screen door open in the kitchen and I turned to see who it was. It was my mom. I couldn't believe it. How can she be here? That's not possible. Jaune tried to say something but no words came out of his mouth. He just stood there speechless. He then noticed someone standing behind her, small boy with blonde hair much like her own. Her hair is just as I remember it, golden blonde, long, and beautiful. I looked down at the small blonde boy and was surprised to see it was me. I looked about eight. I decided to just stay quiet and watch what happened next

"Mommy what's wrong with me?" Little Jaune asked

"What do you mean sweetie?" His mother responded

"How come the other kids are scared of me?"

"Sweetie they aren't scared of you."

"Yes they are! They always try and stay away from me and whenever I try to get close they run away! They're always saying things like 'Don't hurt us' and 'What's wrong with you?' like I'm some kind of bully!"

"Jaune….you have a gift unlike anyone else."

"What do you mean mommy?"

"I mean that your aura is a lot higher than that of a normal child."

"So I'm not normal." Little Jaune then looked at the ground with a gloomy expression on his face. My mom then knelt down and lifted his head so that he would look into her eyes.

"No you're not but do you really want to be? Do you want to give up this gift to be normal?"

"I just want them to stop treating me bad."

"…..alright I'll lock away your aura and when you get older I'll unlock it again for you, sound good." Little Jaune took a moment before answering but eventually nodded his head yes. Mom then closed her eyes and put her hands on his chest. There was a bright glow and then a blinding light that filled the room, then blackness, complete and total blackness. No living room, nobody else, nothing except a constant beep.

'beep beep beep'

This went on for I don't how long. I couldn't say anything, I was too scared to. Eventually the beeping got louder and closer until I could hear it right next to me. I closed my eyes and opened them again to see a blinding light. It took a couple moments for my eyes to readjust. I looked around the room and noticed that it was a hospital room. I looked to my left and noticed that Pyrrha was at my bedside with her head on my bed. She was obviously asleep and she had my hand in a death grip. I shook her with my free hand trying to wake her up.

"Pyrrha….Pyrrha….Pyrrha." I called

"mmmmmmh" she responded.

"Pyrrha I can't feel my fingers."

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmh" Jaune couldn't help but laugh at the red headed Spartan. He moved her hair away from her face and noticed that there were signs of tears on her face. She also had a… peculiar odor and her hair was messy. It seemed like she hadn't taken very good care of herself recently. I bent down so that I was right next to her ear.

"Thank you for staying by my side, Pyrrha." I slowly whispered into her ear

"Ja-Jau…ne" Pyrrha moaned as she groggily lifted her head off the bed. "Oh good you're awake." Pyrrha said as she moved her hands to rub her eyes.

"Pyrrha…how long have I been out?" I asked as I moved to get out of bed. Pyrrha noticed that I was trying to get up and pushed me back down onto the bed.

"You can't get up yet the doctors said you were gonna be out for at least three more days. You've been out for over a week." Pyrrha responded with a cracked voice. I didn't expect this; it was so much different from Pyrrha's usual confident and strong tone. Almost as if on cue a doctor walked in holding a clipboard. He looked up and his face lit up with surprise as he saw me.

"Well I'll be…. You're awake so soon! We didn't expect you to wake for another three days at the very least. How do you feel?" The doctor asked with a smile.

"Umm… I feel fine, just a little sluggish."

"Yeah well that's sounding pretty good considering what you went through."

"May I ask doctor what exactly happened to me?" The doctor's smile vanished and a very serious look came over his face.

"Your entire aura was drained out of your body. You're lucky to be alive. Luckily Pyrrha over here is a quick thinking and used her aura to sustain your life. We wouldn't have made it in time if it wasn't for her." I looked over at Pyrrha and she had a slight blush on her face and wouldn't look at me. "Jaune…you do know that it is technically impossible for you to use up ALL your aura. Your body will reach a certain point where it needs to contain a little aura to sustain your life energy. Your body won't allow you to use it all up. I've heard of a few cases where it's been done but it rarely happens." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had almost died over a sparring match. That would be just my luck though.

…

Pyrrha was asked to leave the room so the doctors and nurses could do a few final checkups on me to see if anything was wrong but they didn't find anything. I was allowed to leave that day if I wanted. I dressed myself in some spare clothes that Ren and Nora had brought earlier when they heard I was up. I was about to leave the room when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see it was the doctor.

"I should also mention that Pyrrha told us all about her unlocking your aura in the forest. Jaune that isn't natural either. I'm going to look into your family's medical history to see if…whatever this is was passed down through your family. If I find any records that pertain to your predicament I'll let you know." The doctor said still with a serious tone in his voice.

"Okay, thanks doc." I said with a little cheer in my voice. The doctor seemed to lighten up a bit at seeing me smile. I turned to leave only to be stopped again.

"Oh and Jaune if Pyrrha hadn't unlocked your aura with hers then she would never have been able to share her aura with you. A little bit of her will always be inside you." The doctor said with a smile and a creepy stare. Good to see that the doc was back to his usual self. I turned for the third goddamn time and left. Pyrrha had gone to take a shower and sleep, much to her disliking but I was not having her miss any more sleep because of me. I decided to go for a walk and stopped by the training arena to watch some of the sparring matches that should have been going on at this time of day. I was surprised to see that the training arena was under construction. I got closer and looked inside to see a bunch of bent steel walls and a giant the size of the whole arena.

"Well someone needs to eat a Snickers." I said as I looked at all the destruction. Someone really trashed this place. It's almost like a scrapyard now. A construction worker approached me with an excited look.

"So you're the kid huh?"

"What?"

"Don't act dumb. We all heard what happened." The construction worker looked at my face and realization came over his face. "You really don't know do you?"

I shook my head and answered "I've been out for a week. What happened here?" The construction worker was about to answer but was cut off.  
"You happened." Said Ozpin with his trademark coffee cup and cane.

"What?" I asked confused

"Walk with me boy."

"O-okay. Thanks for your time." I said to the construction worker who looked disappointed that he didn't get to tell the story.

…

We had been walking in silence for some time now and I really wanted some answers, the curiosity of what happened was killing me.

"So I assume that you saw what was left of the training arena." Ozpin asked as he stopped to sit down on a bench. He signaled for me to sit next to him.

"Yes sir" I responded.

"What if I told you that you were the one responsible for the destruction of our training arena?"

"No disrespect but I would call you a liar." Professor Ozpin seemed to get a chuckle out of this.

"What was the last thing you remember of your sparring match with Ms. Schnee."

"I was about to punch her but I directed it towards the ground at the last second."

"Good thing you did too or she might've died."

"Wait…are you saying that I-"

"Yep, you put all your aura into that one punch and put a giant crater in the ground and destroyed many of the objects around you. You are the one that destroyed the training center."

I couldn't believe it. How could I destroy our entire training center? Was that even possible? This had to be a joke.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not. We went back and locked at the footage of your fight and it was definitely you."

I looked Ozpin in eye and saw that he was not joking. Suddenly something dawned on me.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ABOUT WEI-"

"She's fine. Surprisingly you didn't hurt anybody…can't say the same for the arena though."

"I'm so sorry I don't know what happened I jus-" I tried to say in a frenzy of words but was cut off.

"It's fine Jaune I'm not blaming you. I know that you're not the type of person to deliberately destroy school property. However if this happens again I will hold you accountable now that you know what you are capable of. You need to keep your aura under control or you could end up seriously hurting someone. Luckily for you I have already called for someone to come out and help you. He'll be here tomorrow. In the meantime try to get some rest and don't do anything rash. Understood?"

I nodded my head and sat there as Ozpin got up and walked away. The sun was setting and the lights that lit up the the campus at night were turning on. I turned my head and could see the arena far off in the distance from where I sat. I could've killed someone, and not just anyone but one of my friends, even if she is a little mean sometimes. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked back to see that it was Pyrrha. She had a tired look and a small smile. I got up and was about to speak but she put her fingers to my lips and shook her head. She grabbed my head and started leading me back to the dorms. I didn't say a single word the rest of the night. We arrived to our dorm and I saw Ren was still up and was studying. He looked over to me and smiled. Nora was laying on her bed reading and she looked towards me and smiled. Nora got up, ran over to me and picked me up in spine crushing hug. Ren came over and patted me on the back as a way of comforting. Pyrrha just stood off to the side with a smile. I looked at my teammates and saw there smiles. They believed in me. I felt tears start to flow down my cheek. I couldn't help but smile right back at them. I had the best teammates a guy could ask for.

…

**That was fun. Hopefully you guys and gals enjoy this chapter. If you guys have any ideas that you want added to the story then PM me. I am still looking for a good cover art and thank to everyone who sent me suggestions already, you guys rock. As always please leave a review and have a good day. Carnage out.**


	11. Chapter 10 part 1

**RWBY is the property of Mounty Oum and Roosterteeth**

**Jaune's POV**

I could feel the warmth in the air, a yellow warm glow that seemed to be in the air. I'm dreaming again. I recognize this place… it's my home. I scanned the area to see where exactly I was. I was in the town hall, more specifically during the summer festival. I love the summer festival; it was always my favorite time of the year, my mother and father would always take me. Booths lined the town hall full of many events and games, it filled me with nostalgia and I couldn't but smile at all the familiar things. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air to get that old nostalgic smell of fresh baked bread. When I opened my eyes again the town hall was filled with people all moving around and it was night time. Lights aluminated the town hall and gave it an overall cheery look. I remember this night; it was the last night that we would every do anything together as a family again.

Something drew my attention to the right. I looked over and saw mini me with my parents. I was 10 at the time and I had a broad smile on my face. I looked at my father who was looking at mini me. He was smiling just like he used to, I miss that smile. I decided to follow them around for a while; nobody seemed to be able to see me anyways. I followed them for two hours just watching them go from booth to booth and taking in the scenery.

They slowly made their way to the last booth; the boop-a-mole (thanks Nora). I knew what was going to happen next and I wanted to make sure that I saw what happened this time. Mini me went off to talk to the guy at the booth with my father while my mother stayed behind. She then started to have a coughing fit and fell to the ground trying to cover her mouth, still coughing. She moved her hand away from her mouth and I could see blood on it. I shivered at the sight of it. She collapsed onto the ground and my father noticed this. He quickly ran over to her and picked her up. He ran off somewhere with her in his arms. I looked back at the booth to see mini me looking confused as to what happened. I understood what happened now. Back then all I saw was my father run back towards mother, pick her up, and carry her away.

Then the scenery changed and the town hall was empty, no booths, no people, and no life. The warm feeling was gone and things seem to have gone from a slight yellow to complete gray. It was cold, so cold. I looked around and saw a shard of a shattered mirror on the ground. I walked over and picked it up. I saw not only my reflection, but a reflection as an 11 year old me. I was crying and had an angry look on my face.

"Mo-mommy?" a voice asked coming from nowhere. It sounded like my voice. "Mommy, where are you?"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

…

I woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. I looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 4:00a.m. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was still sleeping. I got up and went to take a shower, got dressed, and sat back down on my bed. I didn't feel like training this morning. I was still shivering even after a warm shower and putting on warm clothes. I looked over at Pyrrha and saw her immediately close her eyes. Nice try Pyr. I walked over to her bed and leaned down so I was right next to her ear.

"I know you're awake." I whispered softly. She opened her eyes and looked at me with concern.

"Jaune that's the third nightmare this week, would you please just talk to me about it."

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing to concern yours-"

"Yes it is! You're our leader and my friend. If there is something wrong then you need to tell me so I can help you."

"You can't"

"Why not?"

"Because what's bothering me is in the past and cannot be changed, no matter what you do."

"Can you at least tell me what it's about?"

I sighed and sat down on her bed. She sat up and moved over to make room for me.

"It's about my family. Pyrrha my dad is one of my best friends."

"Okay"

"But we weren't always that close. The thing that brought us closer than ever was…the death of my mother."

"Jaune…I'm so sorry"

"I'm not finished yet. After my mother's death my father started to drink and often times he would take his anger out on me. Some…things happened and my father changed, he became not just my father but my friend that I could talk to about anything. We became closer than ever. However, I still have nightmares about my mother and I don't know why. It started happening around the same time you unlocked my aura."

"Jaune I'm sorry to hear that, but I want you to know that I'm also here if you want to talk to me about it."

"Pyrrha I will, but I don't quite feel comfortable enough to talk about it, just give me some time."

"I will. Now go back to bed. Today is the Vytal festival and you're gonna need your energy. We plan on leaving around 10 and I doubt that Nora is gonna be wake up before 9."

"I would but…I doubt that I'm gonna be able to get much sleep without having another nightmare and trust me I do not want to have another one."

I barely had time to finish my sentence before Pyrrha hugged me and pulled me closer.

"Then you can sleep in my bed tonight and I'll protect you from your own monsters."

I blushed at the idea of this. I had never been this close to a girl before in my life. I hesitated at first and tried to think of what to do. I felt myself at ease in her embrace. I slowly relaxed and laid down next to her. I crawled underneath the covers and tried to separate myself a little bit but Pyrrha tried to get as close as she could.

"Pyrrha….a little close don'tcha think?"

"You're still shivering Jaune. You need to warm up."

She wrapped me in another hug and I actually started to warm up. I started to drift off to sleep.

"Pyrrha?"

"hmm?"

"Thank you" and with that I fell asleep, with anticipation for the upcoming festival.

**I am going to post part 2 very soon. Sorry this took a little longer, I wanted to work on another story (The Feeling of Dread), but this story takes priority over that so you'll definitely see two more updates this week. Thank you to everyone that has read my story. A special thanks to everyone that has reviewed, you guys are awesome. As always please leave a review, criticism is always welcomed, and have a good day, Carnage out. **


	12. Chapter 10 part 2

**RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum**

**Jaune's POV**

"Boop…Boop…Boop"

"Uuuuugh"  
"Boop…boop…boop"

"Nora"

"Yes Jaune?"

"Please stop poking my face."

"But you have to get uuuuuup." She said as she lifted me out of the bed and slung me over her shoulders.

"Reeeen help meee" I said.

"As much as I would like to we really should get going before the Vytal festival gets too crowded with people." Ren said as he walked over and woke up Pyrrha.

"Fine"

….

I couldn't help but look in awe and wonder at the Vytal festival. It reminded me a lot of home during the summer festival. There were still a lot of people bustling about even though we came early.

I could only watch as Nora dashed back and forth between each booth, I had given up trying to keep up with her a while ago.

"Ren Ren Ren Ren Ren look at this." Nora yelled in Ren's ear while pointing at a giant unicorn that hung on a wall of prizes at one of those knock the bottles down games. Ren sighed and took out his wallet to pay the vendor.

I looked over at Pyrrha who had wandered over to a nearby bakery. I could see the sparkle in her eyes as she looked over some of pastries they had on display.

"Pyrrha you see something you like?"

"Yes these are some of the finest pastries in all of Vale. I've always wanted to try some but I never got the chance before."

I looked back at Ren and Nora and saw that Ren had already won the unicorn and was heading in our direction.

"How about we have lunch here then?"

"Sounds good" Pyrrha agreed. We walked into the shop just in time to catch an argument between an employee and a drunken guy trying to trade a half-eaten cake for doughnuts. Eventually the drunken guy's two friends dragged him out of the restaurant.

After lunch we decided to just have a walk around the city and explore everything that the Vytal festival had to offer.

We spent the next three hours just wandering around the city, unfortunately towards the evening the crowd really got jam-packed with people and I got separated with the rest of my team. I wasn't too worried though, they can take of themselves.

I saw two police men running through the crowd as if they were looking for someone but I didn't think too much of it.

I can't stand crowded places so to escape the enormous crowd I went into a nearby alleyway. I heard rustling coming from a nearby dumpster. I turned to investigate it when a voice called out:

"Hey, are they gone?" It whispered.

"Ummm" brilliant Jaune, just brilliant.

"THE POLICE OFFICERS!" it hissed at me

"Yeah they left a couple minutes ago."

"Good"

A blonde-haired boy arose from the dumpster and climbed out. I took a second look at him and noticed the tail, he's a monkey faunus. He must've noticed where I was looking and got an angry look on his face.

"Yeah I'm a faunus, you got a problem with that?"

"No, I actually think faunus are quite cool. You guys have such awesome abilities, I mean being part human AND part monkey." I admired the faunus, however I did not admire the White Fang. A bunch of criminals that gave faunus a bad name. I grew up with a lot of faunus back at the village, they were no different than us.

His expression softened and a smile spread across his lips.

"Yeah well tell that to the police; by the way my name's Sun. You seem like an alright guy."

"Jaune. You seem pretty alright yourself" I said as I stuck my hand out.

"Nuh-uh, that's not how you greet me." He said as he raised his fist. I gave in and fist bumped him.

"So why were those cops chasing you anyways?" I asked

"Oh I'm here for the tournament, buuuut that can wait; right now I need to get going."

"Oh…ok well I'll catch you later then." I said as turned around to head out into the crowd.

"Hey wait a second."

"Hmm?"

"Are you a student at Beacon?"

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"Alright so you know your way around this place right?"

"Yep"

"You think you could give me a tour sometime?"

"Ummm sure"

"Great, let's swap scroll numbers."

We swapped scroll numbers and Sun started to head out into the crowd before turning back towards me.

"See ya later man." He said as he raised his fist.

"See ya" I said as I bumped my fist with his. He then sprinted off into the crowd and I completely lost sight of him. I think I just made a friend.

**Sorry for the short chapter I've been working on a story for Valentine's Day so I tried to get this out as fast as possible before that. Keep an eye out for it. I also want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this and a special thanks to everyone who followed/favorited this. You guys are all awesome and you give me the inspiration to keep it up. If you have any ideas that you want to include in this story then PM me and we'll talk about it. As always please leave a review (criticism is always welcome) and have a good day, Carnage out.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hello all you beautiful people. Thank you for waiting and enjoy.**

**RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

It had been several days since Jaune's encounter with Sun and he hasn't seen him since. Jaune wasn't expecting a message for a while since it seemed that Sun was in some trouble with the cops. Classes resumed as normal and everything returned to its normal everyday routine. Well...as normal as this group of people can be. There was apparently an argument among the members of team RWBY concerning Weiss and Blake but no one would say anything about it.

Jaune was just lying on his bed staring at the ceiling and contemplating the universe when he received a message on his scroll. He looked at it and saw that it was from Ozpin. The message requested his presence in Ozpin's office.

Upon arrival at Ozpin's office he quickly noticed that the rest of his team was there along with team RWBY. Everyone looked agitated and no one made eye contact with him, it seemed that everyone was deep in thought even Nora looked a little less hyper than usual. He looked over at Ozpin and noticed his wide grin as if something was funny. Jaune noticed someone in the room who he had never seen before, a short old man standing next to Ozpin. To say that the old man was hairy is an understatement, his hair covered his eyes and he had a beard that went down to his waist. He also carried a walking stick with him. He wore rags for clothes; in short he looked like a hobo.

"Hello Jaune." said Ozpin finally breaking the silence.

"Uum hi"

"As you can see I have gathered both your team and team RWBY."

"Yeah why did you ca-"

"I'm getting to that, but first I would like you to meet Jiji."

The old man nodded his head but still didn't say anything.

"Hello…uum…Jiji."

"Anyways on to business you and team RWBY will be escorting this old man over to the village of Nagati."

"Isn't that a five day trip?"

"Actually it's ten there and back." Ozpin said with a bright smile.

'I swear this guy likes to see me suffer.' Jaune thought

"Wait…doesn't the Vytal festival tournament begin in twelve days?"

"Yep!"

"…"

"So what do you say?"

"Is 'no' even really an option?"

"Not really."

*sigh* "Fine we'll take him but why eight people?"

"This man is widely known throughout Remnant and some people kind of want to see him dead."

"…"

"Have fun!"

….

As soon as they left Beacon the old man gave us specific instructions to encircle him and guard him like that. He wanted Yang, Pyrrha, Blake, and Nora in the front and Ren, Ruby, Weiss, and Jaune in the back. Every once in a while he would trip and reach out and grab one of the girl's butts. The first few times seemed like an accident but soon they realized that it had to be on purpose. This caused uproar from the girls up in front but they just had to bear with it. They couldn't harm him in anyway or they would be expelled as soon as they got back to Beacon.

'Stupid pervy old man, first you take away our training time and now you're copping a feel.'

They had been traveling for two days now and the old man still hadn't said a word since he assigned them their formation. Fortunately the only thing that attacked them was a couple beowolves.

They were setting up camp for the night and everything seemed quiet to Jaune. No leaves rustling, no wind blowing, no crickets. Jaune was worried. It was way too quiet, they were in the middle of the woods they should have heard something. He then noticed that the moon wasn't out and the sky was pitch black, the area surrounding them seemed to trail off into a foggy blackness. It then struck Jaune why no one was talking and just sitting there polishing their weapons. They were playing it casual and were waiting for the right moment to strike. The old man was sitting in the middle of the campsite near the fire.

The fire flickered and went out. Everything went to hell at that point and while Jaune was trying to find his shield and sword which for some reason he left in his tent. While he scrambled over to his tent he could hear a barrage of gunshots all being fired at once. Growling and grunting could be heard within the darkness and Jaune still couldn't find his weapons. He started to panic after he heard a yell. 'That sounded like Ren's voice' he thought as he started to crawl over to the noise. Then he noticed the sound of stomping coming towards them from all directions. Jaune really started to panic now. He heard a scream and another yell from Ren. 'Stop. Stop it!. JUST STOP!' He thought to himself as anger overwhelmed him. He then stood up and released a mighty yell. Bright aura surrounded Jaune and it kept getting brighter and brighter until most of the forest was lit up and he could see the dark figures retreat into the darkness. The stomps stopped and also retreated back into the forest. He felt like he was on top of the world but that feeling quickly died as his aura drained completely and he fell to his knees, tired and about to pass out. He managed to stay conscious. He looked up and saw a beowolf creep up on the old man who had not moved an inch since the fire died. Yang noticed this, ran up, and made quick work of it. Jaune looked at the old man and realized a very important fact about the old man who still had his hands out as if still trying to warm them by the fire. Yang, however, had enough of this old man's shit and was walking towards him with blazing red eyes and flaming hair.

"YOU COULD AT LEAST GO HIDE INSTEAD OF BEING SO USELE-"

"YANG WAIT!" Jaune shouted at her while he got up and quickly stumbled over to her.

"WHY SHOULD I?! HE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT A NUISANCE SINCE THE FIRST DAY!"

"Be-because…" Jaune said while still trying to catch his breath.

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"…because he's blind."

**I hope you enjoyed, this will be the first non-canon arc. The old man's actions will be explained in the next chapter. As always please leave a review,** **share your thoughts on how I did tell me what you liked or didn't like, and have a good day. Carnage out.**


	14. Chapter 12

**RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum and Roosterteeth**

"What?" was all Yang could say.

"He's blind." Jaune repeated.

The old man stood up and walked a few steps towards Jaune before tripping on a rock.

"So you've figured it out eh?" the old man asked as he stood back up. "You weren't supposed to find out this quick."

"Well you make it kind of easy when you're tripping all over the place. Why did you hide from us?"

The old man sighed and signaled for everybody to regroup. He told everyone that he would explain himself after everything was cleaned up from the previous fight.

After they finished setting everything up again he signaled for everyone to gather around the campfire.

"Okay so I suppose you're wondering what exactly is going on? I'll tell you, but you can't tell anybody else what I am going to tell you.

Everyone agreed and started to lean in closer to hear his explanation.

"I requested you guys to come and guard me. The reason I did that was to watch and see how you guys have progressed in your training. I realized one very important thing while doing this."

"What?" Jaune asked

"I'M BLIND!" the old man shouted. Jiji started to have a laughing fit. Everyone was losing their patience with this old geezer and Yang was about to snap again. Even Ren seemed to be running out of patience. Jaune decided to speak up before anyone else did.

"So you brought us out into Grimm infested woods to watch us fight and you just now realize that you're blind." Jaune said with annoyance in his voice.

"Correct!"

"No offense, but I'm starting to hate you."

The old man laughed when he heard this and spoke in a serious tone.

"You're starting to sound just like your father… that is…before the incident I mean." Jiji said with great sadness in his voice.

"What do you know about THAT?" Jaune said in a low and dangerous tone.

"I know everything."

"Wait a minute!" Weiss said as she jumped up from her seat. "I recognize you now! You're the former headmaster of Beacon!"

"Oh so someone recognizes me eh? Yes yes that's me."

"They said you died of illness."

"Yes there was a lot happening at Beacon that was never released to the public. Some things I can't quite tell you, in short I had to disappear."

"I see." Weiss said with disappointment in her voice as she sat back down. She obviously wanted to know more about what happened at Beacon but the Jiji wasn't going to say anything else about the matter.

"So Jaune I bet you're wondering how I know about the incident."

"…"

"I'll take your silence as a yes…I was the one who taught your mother how to be a hunter. Oh man I could sit here and reminisce about the past all night, but that can wait. The reason I requested your teams is to prepare you."

"Prepare us for what?" asked Ruby

"I can't say. You'll know…in due time. I will be training you until I see that you're ready to go back to Beacon."

"NOW HOLD ON. WHO SAID YOU HAVE THAT RIGHT!" shouted Yang.

"Ozpin gave me permission. You may be good but you're still nowhere near ready for the challenges that await you."

"Enough with the riddles."

"How?" interrupted Jaune "How is a blind man going to train us?"

"Oh ho you think that I'm the blind one? I've seen things that you wouldn't believe and I've been blind since the day I was born. I suppose I could use my aura now, no point in hiding it since you all know the truth."

The old man sat still for a couple minutes while humming a soft tune that Jaune could barely hear. All of a sudden Jaune felt overwhelmed by something that took the breath out of him. Pyrrha who was sitting next to him tried to help by keeping him upright in his seat so he wouldn't fall over. Jaune looked around and saw some of his friends struggle to sit upright while others seemed completely unfazed, like Pyrrha. Jaune started to get used to the change in the atmosphere. After a couple minutes Jaune was back to his normal self. Almost as if nothing had happened.

"There now I got a good look of our area."

"What…*huff huff*… the hell…was that." Jaune breathed out as he tried to steady himself.

"I see things by using my aura and scattering it out over the area near me."

"I don't quite understand." Pyrrha said

"Hmmmm…. I got it! It's almost like invisible mist. Everything within the mist is what I can see. In a way it is better than normal sight, seeing things in a wide area rather than trusting only what you're eyes pick up. Now I have a perfect view of anything and everything within my mist."

"That's…soo cool!" said Ruby as she jumped out of her seat and rushed over to the old man "Can you teach me how to do that!"

"Maybe…it depends on the person."

"I have so many questions!" said Ruby.

"I'm sure you do but we've all had enough excitement for tonight. You should all get some rest we have a long day tomorrow."

Jaune headed to his tent where he and Ren were sleeping. Jaune barely got any sleep that night. He kept pondering Jiji's words.

'How does he know so much? I wish I could've asked him more.'

"Jaune?"

"Yes Ren?"

"What do you think about Jiji?"

"I don't trust him"

"I didn't at first either…but…"

"But what?"

"He seems like he genuinely wants to help us."

"I don't know…it just seems like he's hiding too much from us."

"Maybe…we've all got something to hide Jaune."

Their conversation ended on that note as Ren turned over and went to sleep. 'Great now I've got more pondering to do' Jaune thought to himself as he lay in his sleeping bag. Jaune fell asleep a few hours later, dreaming of the incident that continued to plague him to this day.

**Sorry if this chapter isn't up to par with my previous ones. I was tired while writing this and I tend to get a little…loopy when I'm tired. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always please leave a review, criticism is always welcome, and have a good day. Carnage out**


	15. Chapter 13

**RWBY belongs to Mounty Oum and Roosterteeth**

The next three days were torture for Jaune. He was dying to know exactly what Jiji knew about the accident. Every time he tried to confront him about it Jiji would just tell him to wait until they got to the village. The blonde knight had no choice except to accept it and wait. The next three days weren't very eventful and the beasts of Grimm seemed hesitant to even get close to them. They seemed…afraid.

They finally arrived at the village only to be greeted by a crowd of people all waiting at the gate. As soon as the crowd spotted them they cheered as loud as they could.

"Well isn't someone famous?" Jaune said as he turned to Jiji

"Just a bit" Jiji replied.

The crowd began to charge towards them. They tried to fend off as many villagers away as possible without hurting them but they were quickly overwhelmed by the sheer number of people. Nobody in the group seemed to mind all that much seeing as the villagers didn't show any intend to harm the old man. The crowd carried the old man off and the two teams were left scattered about. A lady wearing a suit and glasses with black hair tied up in a bun approached them and asked them to follow her.

She led them to an Inn where they would be staying while Jiji attended to some matters. She started to walk out the door when Jaune stopped her.

"Umm…excuse me miss…"

"Ellana. Just call me Ellana."

"Ellana what exactly do the villagers want with the old fart."

She chuckled slightly at this.

"Sorry it's just that I've never heard anyone refer to Jiji like that. The villagers here care a lot about Jiji considering he is the village elder. He's cared for a lot of these villagers ever since they were little kids."

"When will we be able to meet up with him again?"

"The village is holding a feast for his return tonight. I'm sure you'll see him there but in the meantime please get some rest. This village hosts some amazing parties and you wouldn't want to be too tired to enjoy it now would you?"

"Yeah…I guess you're right. Thank you very much for your kindness."

"It's no problem at all" she said with a smile and with that she left.

Jaune returned to the group with a wide smirk and a happy attitude.

"What're you so happy about Vomit boy?" Yang asked.

"We've got time to relax and enjoy ourselves after five long days of traveling. They're having a party tonight for Jiji and we'll meet up with him there."

Everyone seemed relieved to have some relaxation time. Except Pyrrha who seemed a little on edge for some reason. Jaune noticed that she kept looking behind her and had a worried expression on her face.

…

It was time for the party and the sun had just set. Torches illuminated the village's center where the party was being held. There were sounds of cheers and merriment as people enjoyed themselves. Team's RWBY and JNPR were taking shifts guarding the old man and it was RWBY's shift now. Jaune had talked with some of the villagers and was having a fun time. He wished Pyrrha would lighten up a little and try to enjoy herself. He went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around with an angry expression.

"Don't sneak up on me!"

"I wasn't trying to Pyrrha, I just wanted to know what's up with you?"

"Nothing is the matter Jaune."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay fine!" Pyrrha said and lead Jaune to a quieter area of town where they could speak in private.

"Okay so what's going on?" Jaune said with a concerned look on his face. Pyrrha kept looking over her shoulder to make sure no one followed them.

"There's someone following us."

"What?"

"There has been someone following us ever since we left Beacon and he's getting closer and closer."

"How do you know? Wouldn't Blake have noticed something like that?"

"Well I didn't exactly notice him following us."

"Pyrrha work with me here, you're not making much sense."

"I…sensed that he was there."

"Since when can you do that?"

"I can't, it only pertains to this individual."

"Do you know him?"

"Yes…he's-" She was cut off by an explosion that came from the party. "No no no no. not now." Pyrrha said to herself as she sprinted over to the party. Jaune was right behind her as they approached the party they noticed a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the town square as people panicked and ran while screams filled the night. There were flames and unconscious people scattered about. Some looked badly injured. The cloaked figure was holding Jiji as a hostage and held a gun to his head and was quickly backing away from the confusion and closer towards the outskirts of town. He was trying to make a getaway. The other six members of their group had already surrounded them. The members of team RWBY looked pretty banged up. Jaune guessed that they had been near the explosion and suffered some injuries. Jaune approached the group and pulled out his shield and sword.

"I don't know who you are but I'm going to have to ask that you put down your weapon and surrender." Jaune yelled

"And if I don't?" the cloaked man responded.

"Then you'll leave us no other option but to use force."

"Oh please do, I love a good fight." There wasn't much Jaune could do with Jiji in the way. Jaune thought about asking Ruby if she could snipe him but Jaune didn't want to have to kill him. He was running out of ideas when Pyrrha spoke up.

"STOP!" she yelled. The cloaked figure quickly looked and froze up. "That's enough…Silver."

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with school and such. I'm going to need some OC's for upcoming chapters so PM any that you may have and I'll add them in. I need eight OC's for right now. I'm going to try and write the next chapter soon but no promises. As always thank you for reading please leave a review, criticism is always welcome, and have a good day. Carnage out**


End file.
